


Ego Ausculto Proxime

by lucdarling



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Community: ccbingo, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-17
Updated: 2012-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-31 07:50:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucdarling/pseuds/lucdarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most people think Agent Phil Coulson tolerates his assignment to the Avenger Initiative. Most people aren’t privy to the verbal battles he wages with his superiors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ego Ausculto Proxime

**Author's Note:**

> Fulfills the "sharing secrets" square of my Clint/Coulson bingo card.  
> The Latin title translates to "I Listen Closely."

Phil walked into Conference Room on the sub-sub-level of S.H.I.E.L.D., two steps behind Nick Fury and his face set in its usual bland but polite expression. He took a seat to the left of the director and steepled his hands in front of him. It was just the two of them in the room, Deputy Director Hill overseeing the end of a mission involving the Latverian embassy and a refugee family.

The large screen in front of the two men flickered on and Phil let a small amount of the anger he felt seep into his expression. The man they stared at held a thick file folder in his large hands and he set it in front of him before peering at the video camera and by extension, Nick and Phil.

“Well gentlemen, let's get started with this review, shall we?” Nick said nothing and the man smiled at them. “The Avengers Initiative has been a complete clusterfuck since its inception.”

One of the ceiling tiles shifted minutely above Phil's head as the man on the screen began listing the total damage the Avengers team had caused the city of New York. Phil's eyes shot up to the tile that was four in front of his seat and two over, meeting bright blue eyes. He flicked his eyes quickly to the right then the left, as clear a 'no' as he could under the circumstances. Clint blinked once, their pre-arranged signal that the other understood and stayed hidden.

Phil tuned back in as Nick began addressing the grievances listed. “I believe it is you who doesn't understand how much good they do, sir.” The man was deadly calm and Phil let his mouth twist into Smirk Number Five. “If the Avengers had not responded so swiftly to the alarm in February, you would be adding three dead schoolchildren to that list of yours. In March, they successfully provided cover alongside S.H.I.E.L.D. to defend the five boroughs from an invasion and Jane Foster repaired the Einstein-Rosen bridge so that we may begin an alliance with Asgard.” Fury stared at the man. Phil waited for the reaction.

“Be that as it may,” the man shuffled papers in his file. “let's talk about the team itself. We've already discussed Steve Rogers at length-”

“and that discussion is not open at this time.” Nick cut in sternly. The ceiling tile creaked as it moved and Phil held his breath, listening to Clint move above his head.

“Fury, leaving aside the anachronistic soldier, you have an oversized alien, Tony fucking Stark-” Coulson coughed hastily as the ceiling tiles shook in his peripheral vision. “Bruce Banner can hardly be trusted and there's also the matter of the two criminals you've afforded the highest security clearance!”

Phil sat up straight and leveled a glare at the man. Nick leaned back in his seat with a smug smile. “Clint has never been a criminal. He has presented an exemplary if creative approach to problem solving on more than one occasion. Natasha was offered amnesty in exchange for intel and eventual citizenship. I filed the paperwork myself.” He let his smile slip through his mask and knew it didn't reach his eyes.

“His brother was racked up in the mob, Agent Coulson. You mean to tell me that Clint just didn't notice when Barney was running around with dirty hands?” The ceiling tile shifted and the blue eyes that bored into Phil's head were nothing short of murderous. Phil closed his right palm into a fist and rested it against his open left hand, wetting his lips as Fury's superior continued talking. “You two really believe that a woman who was trained to kill with anything on hand if not her body alone is going to be happy taking orders from you for the rest of her career? She will never rise higher in this agency, she's already far too high!”

“If you had bothered to read Agent Barton's file in its entirety, you would be more than aware that Clint had nothing to do with his brother's criminal activities. The old adage is not always true and it behooves you to remember that.” Phil raised an eyebrow at the man until he nodded. “Barton has been a professional during his time with S.H.I.E.L.D. and the entire Initiative will vouch for his moral character. In the case of Agent Romanov, it is her background and extensive training that allows her to fit alongside the other members of the team. In case you have forgotten, sir,” he adds the honorific on after a pause, “these two are still considered to be heroes despite their lack of serums, machines or the aid of alien artifacts. I suggest you reevaluate them.”

“I remind you, Agent Coulson, that those two are walking a very thin line when it comes to being a part of anything other than a population number. Paperwork can be misplaced, as I’m sure you are well aware.” That was Fury's cue to rejoin the conversation and Phil mostly listened over the next hour as Fury and the man on the screen shared heated words about the Avengers Initiative and the worth of its individual members.

Phil stood as the screen went blank. Fury raised an eyebrow and Phil slipped into Bland Expression Number Three before he walked into the hallway. Clint loitered outside a few feet away, arms crossed over his chest.

“If you ever do something so stupid again, Barton,” Phil said in the same tone he'd use to talk about the weather. “I will restrict your privileges so that you will need permission to leave your bedroom, is that clear? None of that conversation is ever to leave your lips. Ever,” he warned.

“I'm going to head to the gym or the range and you're going to follow me.” Phil didn't protest as Clint steered him into an open elevator. The doors slid shut and Clint leaned against the wall. “Thanks for having our back, Phil.” Clint grinned at the other man. “I knew you cared.”

Phil sighed in response. “Not a word, Clint.” The marksman nodded and the elevator doors opened.


End file.
